


Depois do abraço

by MegMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMorningstar/pseuds/MegMorningstar
Summary: Minha versão de como seria depois do abraço no episódio 3x06 de Lúcifer.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 21





	Depois do abraço

Ele a deixou. No aniversário dela.

Ela não estava com ciúmes. Não, ela não estava, mas...mesmo assim era o aniversário dela.

Ela sabia que ele tinha algo para fazer em Las Vegas, mas era o seu aniversário. Eles eram parceiros, certo? Ajudam um ao outro, não mentem e principalmente não se abandonam em seus aniversários.

Em alguma hora ela adormeceu na cama de Lúcifer e acordou com a voz dele.

“...Então, eu blefei”, ele soltou uma risadinha sofrida. Quando ia dizer algo ele continuou.

“Mas percebi que talvez blefar seja o mesmo que mentir...e isso como sabe, é algo que eu não quero fazer nunca. Principalmente para você”. Diz tocando nas suas costas com a palma da mão, sinto ele levantando da cama. “Olá, alguém andou ocupada”.

Fingindo um bocejo fiquei sentada na cama.

“Timing perfeito. Você acordou a tempo da sua surpresa”, diz ele tirando uma caixa pequena de dentro do cofre.

“Surpresa? Que surpresa?”

“Desculpe o atraso, mas achei prudente entregar seu presente em particular”. Ele entrega a caixinha para mim e digo um simples “Obrigada” olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Abro e vejo um colar com algum tipo de...bala?

“É lindo. Ah, é. O que é?”

“Bom, é uma bala. De quando atirou em mim, lembra? No depósito, no começo da nossa parceria”. Fazendo uma cara de entendimento, digo:

“Sim, eu lembro”. Digo sussurrando.

“Eu pensei: já provavelmente nunca irei penetrá-la quero comemorar a única vez que você me penetrou”. Falando nisso começamos a rir juntos –

“Feliz aniversário, Detetive”. Abro meus braços convidando ele para me abraçar. Depois de um bom tempo abraçados Lúcifer começa a falar e se desvencilhar dos meus braços.

“Essa é minha camisa detetive?.” Corando desviei o olhar dele.

“Oo, sua pequena sirigaita.”

“Ei, não me chame assim”. Falo olhando para seus olhos.

“Ok, tudo bem”. Rindo ele começa a se levantar.

“Aonde você vai?”

“Bom, já que você está em minha cama vou para outro lugar”

“O sofá está ocupado e não tem outro lugar disponível, você vai dormir no chão?”

“Humm...”, antes que ele falasse mais eu o interrompi.

“Você poderia dormir aqui...”, Lúcifer olha para mim com um sorriso malicioso.

“Detetive! Não sabia que me queria assim, aqui e agora com o _Douche_ e a Dr. Linda na sala ?”

“Apenas...apenas para dormir, seu idiota”

“Tudo bem”. Diz ele indo para o outro lado da cama, sentando, começa a tirar os sapatos, blazer, desabotoando cuidadosamente a camisa e por fim, escuto o cintilar do cinto. Uma onda de necessidade passou pelo meu corpo até o sul...–

“Gostando do que vê? Detetive”. Olhando para mim com os olhos negros de desejo ele se levanta e começa a tirar as calças, antes de responder escuto e vejo Dan, juntamente com Linda falando alguma coisa e indo em direção ao elevador.

“Antes de dormir com a minha esposa deixe nós saímos”.

“Ex esposa”. Lúcifer grita atrás de mim.

“Lúcifer!”. Quando o repreendo ele está a alguns centímetros do meu rosto.

“Olá, detetive”. Aproveitando o momento da minha vulnerabilidade Lúcifer nos rola sobre a cama e acaba parando em cima de mim prendendo minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça.

“Lúcifer...” Digo com um tom de aviso que saiu mais como um gemido ofegante, corando, desviei o olhar.

“Chloe, olhe para mim”.

****

**_ Pov Lúcifer _ **

****

“Chloe, olhe para mim”. Pegando seu queixo delicadamente e puxando-o para encontrar meu olhar e ficando sem fôlego quando vejo o olhar de luxúria nos olhos da Detetive.

Não aguentando mais aquela tensão fechei os últimos centímetros que restava entre nós.

**_ Pov Chloe _ **

****

Lúcifer pegou meu queixo delicadamente e se inclinou para fechar a distância entre nós.

Lúcifer _Bloody_ Morningstar estava me beijando, na sua cama, eu, Chloe Decker, uma pessoa normal, só sendo ela mesma. Empurrando ele, vejo como suas pupilas estão sopradas e dilatadas.

“Chloe?”. Diz um pouco ofegante.

“Lúcifer, o que você está fazendo?”.

“O que estou fazendo? Não é obvio? Estou beijando você”. Ele diz isso olhando diretamente para os meus olhos e segurando meus pulsos, ainda.

“Mas, por que?”. Ela quer perguntar ‘por que eu? Chloe Decker sem graça’.

“Por que detetive é isso que eu desejo. Você”. Falando isso ele se inclina novamente me beijando com a mesma determinação de antes. Aprofundando o beijo ele solta meus pulsos para colocar uma mão no meu pescoço ‘Oh, eu gosto disso, meio selvagem’ e outra no meu cabelo, enquanto eu, levo uma das minhas mãos para seu cabelo e coloco a outra na sua cintura. Choramingando um pouco começo a balançar lentamente os quadris, Lúcifer solta um gemido na minha boca que envia uma onda de excitação para o sul me fazendo gemer no meio do beijo. Quebrando a conexão, Lúcifer puxa entredentes meu lábio inferior e começa a deixar beijos e mordidas ao longo do meu pescoço, ele morde e lambe um ponto sensível logo abaixo da minha orelha me fazendo derreter e gemer seu nome.

“Lúcifer...”

“O que você deseja Detetive?”

“Eu...” mesmo com seu mojo não funcionando em mim eu fico hipnotizada pelo seu olhar.

“Eu...eu quero que você me foda”. Dizendo isso Lúcifer me olha perplexo e pergunta:

“Você poderia repetir isso?”. Tentando não corar e não gaguejar, olho diretamente para seus olhos repetindo.

“Eu quero que você, Lúcifer Morningstar, me foda tão profundamente e me faça gemer seu nome repetidam...”. Com isso ele me beija ferozmente com dentes e língua.

**_ Pov Lúcifer _ **

****

“Você poderia repetir isso?”. Perguntando novamente para confirmar se eu tinha escutado certo.

“Eu quero que você, Lúcifer Morningstar, me foda tão profundamente e me faça gemer seu nome repetidam...”.

Ouvindo-a dizer isso me deixou mais duro ainda e a beijei ferozmente com dentes e língua. ‘Eu vou faze-la implorar esta noite por libertação, quero ouvi-la me pedir para parar e vendo-a se desfazendo ao meu redor’. Sem quebrar o beijo comecei a desbotoar minha camisa do seu corpo revelando polegada por polegada de sua pele, terminando de desabotoar, retiro a camisa dela. Quebro o beijo para encontrá-la com...absolutamente nada.

“Você vai ser minha morte”. Falando, começo a descer beijos por seu pescoço, por sua clavícula e finalmente os seus seios, pegando-os com uma delicadeza forçada, ela está me fazendo perder o controle rapidamente...

**__ **

**_ Pov Chloe _ **

Lúcifer começou a descer beijos pelo meu pescoço, pela minha clavícula e finalmente meus seios, pegando-os com uma delicadeza forçada, percebendo isso Chloe começa a falar.

“Você pode ser duro se quiser”. Lúcifer olha para mim rapidamente e com um aceno na cabeça confirmo o que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

**_ Pov Lúcifer _ **

**__ **

Essa mulher é perfeita. Com isso, começo a beijar, lamber e chupar seu mamilo direito duro como um pequeno diamante e com uma das mãos pego o seu outro seio para puxa-lo entre os dedos indicador e polegar fazendo-a gritar meu nome.

“Lúcifer!” Tirando minha mão e minha boca de seus mamilos falo novamente:

“Peça”

“Na...não!” Diz ela gaguejando.

“Oo, minha querida Chloe, eu irei fazer você implorar por libertação”. Começo a descer beijos por sua barriga parando na sua intimidade, olhando para cima pego as mãos de Chloe e trago para o meu cabelo. Beijando o interior de suas coxas e mordiscando escuto ela choramingar, guiando minha cabeça para onde ela mais deseja, beijo o seu clitóris inchado e latejante.

“Lúcifer...”

“Sim?”

“Por favor?”

“Tente fazer melhor que isso”. Digo colocando um dedo lentamente dentro da sua buceta. Ela engasga quando eu faço isso e joga a cabeça para trás, deliberadamente começo a chupar seu clitóris.

“Lúcifer, por favor!”.

“Novamente”

“Por favor, por favor...” Ela diz repetidamente. Com isso, coloco um segundo dedo dentro dela aumentando a velocidade, chupando o seu clitóris e prendendo-o entredentes.

“LÚCIFER!”. Ela tenta interromper o gemido com uma das mãos.

“Não, não, minha querida quero escutar seus gemidos, só eu irei escutar mais ninguém, solte-os”. Colocando um terceiro dedo começo a atingir o seu ponto G e continuo chupando o seu clitóris até que...

**_ Pov Chloe  _ **

****

“Novamente”

“Por favor, por favor...” Digo repetidamente. Com isso, ele coloca um segundo dedo dentro da minha buceta aumentando a velocidade, chupando o meu clitóris e prendendo-o entredentes.

“LÚCIFER!”. Tentando parar o gemido com uma das mãos, Lúcifer diz:

“Não, minha querida quero escutar seus gemidos, só eu irei escutar mais ninguém, solte-os”. Colocando um terceiro dedo ele começou a atingir o seu ponto G e continuou chupando o seu clitóris até que...

“Não, não, por favor, Lúcifer, por favor, por favor...”

**_ Pov Lúcifer _ **

Parando os movimentos e retirando completamente meus dedos de dentro dela a ouço implorar.

“Não, não, por favor, Lúcifer, por favor, por favor...”

“Eu disse que iria ter você implorando”. Chupando seu clitóris com força ela vem em sua boca, segurando seus cabelos fortemente até faze-lo gemer.

“LÚCIFER!”. Chloe Decker _gritando_ seu nome é a 8 maravilha do mundo. Continuo chupando seu clitóris até ela me puxar por meus cabelos e me beijar, nos virando na cama, ela começa a descer beijos pelo meu pescoço, peito, ela pega um dos meus mamilos na boca e o chupa...

**_ Pov Chloe _ **

**__ **

Vindo em sua boca, ele continua chupando meu clitóris até eu puxá-lo pelos cabelos e o beija-lo, nos virando na cama começo a descer beijos pelo seu pescoço, peito, pegando um mamilo dele na minha boca eu chupo-o.

“Chloe...”, ele geme ofegante.

“Oi?”, falando inocentemente e batendo os cílios.

“Você quer que eu implore? Eu não tenho medo, Chloe. Eu quero você montando-me e gemendo meu nome, então por favor...” rapidamente tiro sua cueca de seda e vejo seu pênis duro como rocha, com a ponta rosada e molhada, pegando com a mão começo um ritmo tortuosamente lento.

**_ Pov Lúcifer _ **

**__ **

“Chloe...”, gemo ofegante.

“Oi?”, ela fala inocentemente e batendo os cílios.

“Você quer que eu implore? Eu não tenho medo, Chloe. Eu quero você montando-me e gemendo meu nome, então por favor...” rapidamente ela tira minha cueca de seda e pega meu pênis duro como rocha, com a ponta molhada com as mãos começando um ritmo tortuosamente lento _para cima, para baixo, para cima, para baixo..._

“Por favor, me monte com sua deliciosa buceta, por favor, Chloe...” ela se posiciona lentamente sua entrada em meu pênis dolorido, afundando polegada por polegada gememos em uníssono.

“Chloe...”

“Lúcifer...”

Trazendo-a para o meu peito, coloco minhas mãos em sua bunda e aperto. Começamos a nos mover cada vez mais rápido em busca da deliciosa libertação.

“Oh, Lúcifer!”

“Chloe, venha para mim, meu amor, por favor...” Com essas últimas palavras vimos ao mesmo tempo gritando um o nome do outro.

“CHLOE!”

“LÚCIFER!”

Ela desabou em cima de mim.

“Isso foi..”

“Perfeito, eu sei”, eu digo beijando seus cabelos.

“Lúcifer?”

“Humm...”

“Como fica nossa parceria?”

“Podemos discutir isso amanhã?”

“Tudo bem” Chloe começa a se levantar de cima de mim e falo:

“Dormir comigo?”

“Sim” Ela rola para meu lado.

“Boa noite, Lúcifer”.

“Boa noite, Detetiv...Chloe”.

**__ **

**__ **

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigado por terem chegado ao final, deixe um "kudos" e se quiser um comentário. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu demoro para escrever e editar para não ter erros, mas adoro gastar meu tempo com isso, amo escrever fanfics e continuarei a escrever. Byeee!!!!


End file.
